high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Vritra
Vritra is one of the Five Great Dragon Kings. He is the Evil Black Dragon known as the Prison Dragon. Appearance Vritra has the appearance of a black Eastern Dragon with violet eyes. Personality Despite being called an Evil Dragon, Vritra does not show any of his evil personality. In fact, he appears to have a wise and very polite attitude. Whether or not this has anything to do with his soul being split into several pieces remains to be seen. History He is one of the Five Great Dragon Kings who has been active since ancient times and been aligned with the Asuras before Indra waged war against them. Prior to the series, when Indra waged war against the Asuras, he was vanquished by Indra after he killed Vairochana the former king of Asuras, and his soul was split and sealed into multiple Sacred Gears, one of which would end up in Genshirou Saji. There appears to be more than four Vritra Sacred Gears which are held by others, but it is unclear if they also hold parts of his soul (like the evil part). Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Vritra was mentioned in Volume 4 when Ddraig explained to Issei about Ophis and the Five Great Dragon Kings. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, the Grigori, under Azazel's orders, implanted three Vritra Sacred Gears into Saji, restoring part of Vritra's consciousness. In Volume 9, during the battle against the Hero Faction and Yasaka, Vritra (having regained consciousness) was shown to have taken up the role as a mentor to Saji, instructing him on how to use his powers like with Ddraig and Issei. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Azazel explains that even though Vritra is called an Evil Black Dragon he is cute compared to the three brutal Evil Dragons. Vritra, along with Fafnir, helped to wake up Ddraig from his sleep during the attack from Euclid Lucifuge and Grendel from the Khaos Brigade. Vritra was asked by the Two-Heavenly Dragons for help in Volume 17 to convince the past possessors of Divine Dividing to shed light on Issei's new ability. This limited Saji's ability to use his techniques, same with Issei, as the consciousness of their Dragons weren't present. Vritra, however, returned in a timely fashion and Saji was able to reach Balance Breaker. Powers & Abilities Immense Power: As one of the Dragon Kings, Vritra possesses high level dragon powers. He is stated to be weak in terms of power compared to the other Dragon Kings, but he is the best among them in terms of diversity and variety of techniques along with being considered an Evil Dragon, but pales in comparison to the other Evil Dragons in this iniquity. Power Absorption and Transference: Vritra is capable of absorbing and transferring energy from other beings and objects. Black Flames: Like most Dragons, Vritra has the ability to breathe and control fire. However, his flames are black in color and much more intense. It is very dense and powerful to the point that it is nearly impossible to dispel or erase it, Loki a powerful god who is expert in norse magic and Georg who is a high class magician are both having a hard time to dispel it but in the latter they both failed to dispel or erase it. *'Curse': As it's mentioned by Saji that Vritra's black flames has the ability to curse a person and supernatural being's souls for eternity that be able to kill them. Umbrakinesis: Vritra has the ability to control and manipulate shadows and darkness as shown in one of his Sacred Gears. Power Negation: Vritra creates a field where within it negates the abilities of his targets. Telepathy: Vritra can somehow telepathically speaks through people like Saji, Grendel, Fafnir and Ddraig. Technique Master: According to Azazel and Shemhazai, Vritra is the weakest Dragon among the Five Great Dragon Kings in terms of raw power. However, his wide variety of techniques make up for his lack of power with versatility. Trivia *Vritra is the only Dragon King who is also an "Evil Dragon". *In early vedic religion, Vritra means "the enveloper". *Vritra is the first Eastern Dragon introduced in the series, the second being Midgardsormr, third being Yu-Long, fourth being Niðhöggr, and fifth being Apophis. *Vritra is the first Dragon King and Evil Dragon that was introduced in the series. *Vritra is the only known dragon besides Ddraig and Albion to be permanently sealed in a Sacred Gear. Unlike Ddraig and Albion though, Vritra had his soul and consciousness split up into several Sacred Gears. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Dragon King Category:Evil Dragon Category:Student Council Category:DxD Category:Mythological Figures